


An Unexpected Pizza Party

by MoreThanJust_Surviving



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Fluff, Killing Eve - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, s3e6 killing eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanJust_Surviving/pseuds/MoreThanJust_Surviving
Summary: An alternate ending to S3E6. Dasha leaves Villanelle alone and broken on her bathroom floor… but the very person she longs to hold her might just be the one to put her back together.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 240





	An Unexpected Pizza Party

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just couldn’t cope watching Villanelle hurting and all alone… so wrote my own ending. Hope you enjoy x

**Villanelle**

“Just clean yourself up and I’ll order pizza,” Dasha stroked Villanelle’s face, like a mother would her crying child. Villanelle clung to every motherly action she could get, wanting nothing more than to collapse into Dasha’s arms and pretend, just for a while, that she was loved. But as quickly as she had appeared, Dasha was standing up and moving away.

“Hm? Okay.” Dasha said and looked down at Villanelle, broken on the cold bathroom floor and left the room.

Again, Villanelle was alone. She couldn’t do this anymore. Years and years of killing - and all for what? She had nothing. Nothing that really mattered. She had filled empty voids of heartache with nice clothes and nice girls but it all led to nothing. 

Villanelle was entirely at breaking point. Her mind flashed to Konstantin who was, yet again, choosing his family over her. 

_ Even my mother chose her family over me, _ she thought, and a new wave of sobs came over her. Villanelle had been so good at burying her emotions for so long but here, on her sickeningly beautiful bathroom floor, everything hurt. She couldn't hide from this anymore. What was the point in having nice things if she was just being controlled by The Twelve anyway?

“ _ Nobody cares! _ ” she screamed into the echoing room, her voice was filled with raw, pained emotion and her whole body was shaking.

Villanelle heard the front door of her apartment click open and close. Dasha had left; she had scared her away.

_ No one ever stays _ , Villanelle thought, trying desperately to breathe through her heavy sobs and pulling at her hair. But just then, Villanelle heard Dasha’s thick Russian accent echo up her hallway. She hadn’t left? Villanelle strained her ears to try and hear what she was saying. 

“...and extra cheese,” she heard Dasha say, apparently down the phone to the pizza place. Villanelle felt sick; there was nothing she wanted less right now than  _ extra cheese _ .

“At the bottom of the hall,” she heard Dasha say quietly.

_ What? Who was Dasha talking to? _

Villanelle didn’t have time to guess or even begin to process the sound of footsteps walking down the hallway and towards her before the bathroom door twitched open.

It was Eve. Villanelle took one look up at Eve’s face and passed out, cold. Her body slumped, lifeless against the side of her ornate bath.

**Eve**

Eve panicked. She was not expecting to find Villanelle like this. As she walked down the hall, she had pictured Villanelle in the bath full of bubbles with a facemask on or perhaps shaving her long, elegant legs. Dropping to her knees, Eve threw her bag aside and slid towards Villanelle to catch her lifeless body before she fell and hit her head on the tiled floor.

“Dasha!” Eve screamed, terrified, leaning against the bath and resting Villanelle’s head in her lap. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” she whispered down to Villanelle, stroking her hair. Eve couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. She noticed the bloody rags on the floor next to her and then, with a jolt in her stomach, saw the stitched up wound in Villanelle’s bicep.

“ _ Dasha! _ ” She screamed again, louder this time.

Dasha came bursting into the bathroom, tensed for a fight, a kitchen knife in each hand.

“Oh,” she said and her body relaxed, taking in the scene before her. 

“What happened?” asked Eve frantically as she looked up at Dasha, her eyes wide.

Dasha just shook her head and laid the kitchen knives next to the sink.

“Come on,” she directed Eve, “I’ll get her legs.”

Before Eve could make sense of what was happening, the two of them were carrying the unconscious Villanelle down the hallway and towards Villanelle’s bedroom. Eve was in shock. Less than an hour before, she and Dasha had been squaring each other up and yet now here they were, in Villanelle’s apartment, working together to support her.

“She will come around,” Dasha said matter-of-factly as the two women placed the third onto the bed.

“But what hap-” Eve began to ask before Dasha cut her off with a swift raise of her hand.

“ _ She _ will be fine.  _ Me? _ I am ordering pizza.  _ You _ ,” she nodded to Eve who was standing anxiously by the side of the bed, “you stay with her.”

“Ok,” Eve said quietly, all of her aggression from the bowling alley had left her the moment she had seen Villanelle on the bathroom floor.

“I will get extra pizza,” Dasha added, “never too much cheese in nights like this.”

Dasha turned and left Eve alone with the unconscious Villanelle, closing the door behind her.

Eve stood, rooted to the spot next to the ornate bed frame with Villanelle sprawled across the huge mattress. She looked so small and defenceless. Eve moved closer to her, holding her breath. _ What had happened to her? Who had hurt her? What would happen when she woke up?  _ Eve’s mind buzzed with questions she had no answers for. She looked around, trying to bring herself to reality. Villanelle’s Barcelona bedroom was even nicer than her Paris one. Eve slipped off her coat and quietly folded it over the end of the bed. She hesitated, knowing she shouldn’t trust either of the women she was in an apartment with but Eve went against everything she should have been feeling and slid off her shoes. She left them neatly on the floor by her coat and took a cautious step closer to the bed. Only then did Eve notice the mascara tear marks that stained Villanelle’s cheeks. Her stomach flipped over; Eve realised, in that moment, that she couldn’t stand the thought of Villanelle in any kind of pain. 

“Oh baby,” she whispered, giving in to the feelings she had been fighting against for so long and slid onto the white sheets beside Villanelle. Eve’s only thought in that moment was to be there for Villanelle. She looked so hurt.

_ No one should be alone when they’re in pain _ , Eve thought and tentatively brushed Villanelle’s light brown hair out of her face.

Villanelle’s eyelashes fluttered. 

**Villanelle**

Soft. Calm. Villanelle felt comfortable. The hazy feeling that fainting had brought her still lingered and she relished in her last peaceful moments of semi-consciousness before life came crashing back down on her. But something just touched her face. No, not  _ something. _

_ Someone _ .

Villanelle’s eyes flew open. Eve was looking down at her, her beautiful face filled with worry.

“Dead?” Villanelle asked Eve hoarsely, her throat dry. There was no way this was real, she must be dead. How could Eve be here? She had been in the bathroom with Dasha and then-

Villanelle suddenly remembered the moment right before she had passed out. Eve. Eve, walking into the bathroom. She tried to move, to twist her body around to get a better look at Eve, to make sure it was her, but a wave of pain shot through her arm and she collapsed back onto the bed.

“Shh,” the older woman cooed, “there’s no need to move. You’re safe.”

“Eve,” Villanelle breathed.

“I’m here.” A silent wave of understanding passed between the two women: the fighting was over. 

**Eve**

Villanelle slipped back into unconsciousness and Eve instinctively slid closer to her, scooping her into her arms. Eve’s heart felt like it was battling against her ribcage and she willed it to stop for fear of it waking Villanelle. Whatever had happened, Eve knew she needed rest and  _ comfort _ . Laying there, Eve wondered who normally held Villanelle when she was hurting. Who looks after her when she has the flu? Who holds her hair back when she is sick? Eve realised, in that moment, she wanted to be that person. Despite everything that had happened between the two of them, she knew that being here with Villanelle was what she wanted. Somehow, it felt right.

Villanelle stirred, and her eyes opened again, slower this time and she looked up at Eve. Villanelle managed a small, pained smile. The two women looked into each other's eyes, saying so much without words. Right then, they understood each other perfectly. Eve squeezed Villanelle gently, pulling her even closer and Villanelle responded by gingerly lifting her head off the pillow and onto Eve’s chest. Eve’s stomach did a backflip: how many nights had she fallen asleep imagining that moment? 

Eve realised, all of a sudden, just how tired she was. She was jet-lagged from her day of travel, worn-out from her meeting at the bowling alley with Dasha and exhausted from seeing the woman she cared about most in the world in so much physical and - by the looks of it - emotional agony. She held Villanelle tighter to her, amazed that this was happening and soaking up every second of being so close to Villanelle. Her heart was beginning to stop beating so aggressively and Eve’s own eyes fluttered shut. Eve felt so content and relaxed: two things she had never felt in the vicinity of Villanelle. But this was different. This wasn't Assassin Villanelle. This was just a girl. A hurt, lonely girl. 

Outside of the bedroom, Eve heard a faint echo of a doorbell and Dasha’s Russian accent carried down the hallway as she shouted something like a “thank you!” and “extra cheese!”. The noise had caused Villanelle to stir. Eve felt herself tense up again now Villanelle was awake, wondering for the first time if she had done the right thing by laying down with her. Villanelle groaned in pain as she woke up.

“It hurts,” she moaned almost silently.

Eve couldn’t speak; suddenly her mouth was completely dry. She wanted to be there for Villanelle, to show her she wasn’t alone and that she was safe so she reached down and kissed Villanelle lightly on top of her head, where her hairline met her forehead. Villanelle looked up at her.

“Eve,” she breathed again, her eyes brimming with tears.

Eve smiled, her own eyes damp at the sight of Villanelle’s sad, beautiful face. The two women looked at each other, so full of love and silent understanding.

Without warning, the bedroom door flew open and in walked Dasha with a stack of pizza boxes.

**Villanelle**

“Well, hello girls,” Villanelle heard Dasha say, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. With her back to the door, Villanelle couldn't see Dasha’s face but she could hear a smile in her voice. She pictured what Dasha would see: an MI6 agent cradling an Assassin. What a sight.

“She is okay?” Dasha seemed to ask Eve.

Villanelle felt Eve nod, her hair brushing against her own. For the first time in as long as she could remember, Villanelle felt safe. She was hazy from fainting and being in so much pain but she felt calmer, somehow, now Eve was here. Laying in the comfort of Eve's arms was exactly how she had always imagined it. The sweater that Villanelle's face was resting against smelled like _ home  _ to Villanelle. Eve's strong arms around her felt as though they were  _ literally _ holding her together. Villanelle needed this. She was done with pretending to be invincible. Villanelle felt Dasha sit on the other side of the bed behind her and wanted her to leave. She wanted Eve all to herself. 

A wave of nausea came over Villanelle when she smelled the pizzas.

"Pizza? In my bed?" She groaned, "really?"

Eve laughed quietly, "Pass me a slice, will you?"

Dasha passed a whole box to Eve who paused momentarily with it in mid-air above Villanelle and then decided to rest it on Villanelle's hip. Villanelle looked up to Eve, mock anger in her tired eyes.

"Sorry, baby," Eve murmured softly into Villanelle's hair as she tried to one handedly open the box and get herself a slice. Villanelle smiled up at Eve and lay her head back on her warm chest. Her head was spinning again, but this time for all the right reasons.

_ Sorry baby, _ she heard Eve’s voice echoing in her ears.  _ I must really be dead _ , she thought, unable to comprehend that she had really heard Eve say that to her in real life.

"Dasha," Villanelle said with her eyes closed, still not turning to look at her, "you are ruining the moment."

"Ha!" Dasha exclaimed through a mouthful of pizza but said nothing.

"Yeah," Eve piped up, in agreement with Villanelle, "listen to my girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> More Killing Eve fics on my page :) thanks for reading!


End file.
